This invention relates generally to bedclothing and more specifically to a fitted top contour sheet of uncomplicated structure which is easily attached to and detached from the mattress or underlying bottom sheet with which it is used.
The prior patented art is replete with examples of contour, fitted bedclothing including bottom sheets, top sheets, and blankets. Additionally, various means for attaching top sheets and blankets to the underlying mattress or bed are also disclosed in the prior patented art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,389 issued to A. J. King discloses a fitted top contour sheet including an arcuate edged panel so that when the sheet is fitted onto a mattress, a foot pocket or space 32 is provided. Other examples of pocketed, fitted top sheets are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,151,375 issued to A. R. DeVoe and 3,654,646 issued to S. J. McMahon, Jr. A water bed including a mattress pad, bottom sheet and top sheet, all attached together by means of hook and loop type fasteners, such as those sold under the trademark "Velcro" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,133 issued to M. B. Gilreath. Other disclosures to hook and loop type fasteners for securing bedclothing to the bed are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,321 and 3,066,323, both issued to M. M. Kintner. A hook and eye attachment for bedclothing to bed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,182 issued to A. R. Burks while U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,958 discloses the use of buttons and cooperating buttonholes for securing the bedclothing. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,267 issued to C. Weil, a pair of ties are employed to secure a top blanket to the bedposts of a bed.
However, the prior art does not disclose a fitted top contour sheet readily formed from a single, rectangular sheet including a pocket structure adapted to fit beneath the foot of a bed mattress to thus provide a comfortable top sheet not requiring additional structure to provide foot space (such as disclosed at 32 in the King patent hereinbefore discussed). Nor is such a sheet disclosed including an uncomplicated fastening attachment for securing the sheet to the underlying mattress or bottom sheet.